


Boundless

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

He hadn't expected to like it.

He'd agreed to it because he really did think she was going to kill him some day. He thought maybe if he gave her this, let her be in control in this way, it might take the edge off. He was surprised how hot it felt, her voice low and purring as she opened him, first with fingers, then dildos, then strap-ons, and fuck, when she rode him until he barely knew his goddamn name, that was the hottest thing that’d ever happened to him. Until this.

Sometimes she was slow and calculating, twisting her fingers into him lazy and sweet and only barely making it burn. Sometimes she was fast and demanding, forcing him to concentrate and relax, use his breath to release the tension in his muscles.

Sometimes she brought out her collection of dildos, moving him from the small glass one up through the ranks to the black jelly beast that was almost as thick as her arm. Sometimes, she’d stay there, just inching that giant thing back and forth, making him squirm with the need to get more of it in, to get her to move, to just fucking _do something_.

Sometimes, though... Sometimes she’d remove that huge dildo, inch by slow inch, leaving him open and exposed, and she’d coat her whole hand with lube, slick and ready. She’d press all four fingertips into him, with her thumb tucked in tight underneath, and Clay’d feel the inexorable stretch as she pressed in right up to her knuckles and coaxed his body to open for her. The burn was incredible, and her voice, saying, "Come on, baby, just a little more, give it up for me, let me in," was enough to make him crack open with the desire to obey her. He breathed and relaxed and breathed and relaxed, pulling at the edges of the burn, forcing his body to take it, let her in, open just a little wider, burn just a little hotter.

The knuckles were always the part that made him shake, working his body to make it do what he wanted, making him sweat with the effort. As soon as they were in, always with a visceral pop, he pulled the rest of her hand in with the suction, the slide down the back of her hand and up her arm fast and hot and it would be enough to make him come, if he could come from just this.

He can't though, so he shakes and he swears and he whines as she curls her hand into a fist inside him, pulling it back just to the edge and pushing back in. He feels like she's flaying him alive, stripping the skin from his body and laying him bare. She pulls and pushes, never more than he can take, and he sweats and he shudders and he fucking begs her to let him come. She never lets him come until he's begged for it, called her name and promised her anything, anything she wants if she'll touch him, let him come with her fist in him, let him convulse around her wrist and stripe the sheets.

When he's too wrung out to move and she slips off her panties and holds herself over his face so he can get her off the way she prefers, he almost wishes he'd never met her. Almost. Mostly he wonders what he'd ever done before her, and how if he has to die by her hand, at least he'll die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to [](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katemonkey**](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/) for being a beta extraordinaire and cranking this right up to 11. Any mistakes left are most definitely my own. For the fisting/stretching square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.


End file.
